mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Kahn
'|align=center}} Dark Kahn is a character from the ''Mortal Kombat'' series of fighting games. Dark Kahn made his debut in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe as the game's sole original character (as the fusion of Shao Kahn and Darkseid) while also serving as the final boss. About Dark Kahn Dark Kahn is a monstrous being of pure Rage created from the accidental merging of Darkseid and Shao Kahn when a freak accident occurred at the same moment from their respective universe, both despot and tyrant were caught in a destabilizing Boom Tube and Portal respectively. Though both appeared to be destroyed, in truth, they were forcibly merged together, creating the all-powerful abomination of Dark Kahn Story After Shao Kahn and Darkseid were seemingly killed at the end of their failed invasions of Earthrealm and Earth, their physical beings were merged together into the monstrosity that came to be known as Dark Kahn, acting as both the focal point and instigator of the two worlds merging together. The effects are felt as the two realms began grinding together, the forced merging threaten to destroy both worlds. Dark Kahn's seat of power was at the ruined merger of Apokolips and Outworld. From there, his influence affected almost all of the DC superheroes, villains and kombatants of both light and dark, causing them to fight among one another to further fuel the chaos and hasten the merging that would destroy both worlds. Kitana and Captain Marvel were in particular affected, Kitana having seen the abomination when it destroyed Outworld, the Kombat Rage infecting her nearly driving her completely mad with Rage. Dark Kahn does not appear until the final chapter of both sides where he confronts all participants as they arrived to destroy it. Dark Kahn infected all the present heroes, villains and kombatants with Kombat Rage, driving them to fight one another until only Shang Tsung, Raiden, Superman and Batman are left standing. Basking in its terrible power and pleased that the merging would soon be complete, destroying both realities, Dark Kahn retreated to his tower, a merger of Shao Kahn's Palace and Darkseid's Palace. Both Raiden and Superman follow the monstrosity, both feeling guilt for their roles in creating Dark Kahn. The god of thunder and the Man of Steel chase Dark Kahn where the monster tricks them into fighting each other. Eventually, the two are able to break free from his influence and channel his own Rage against him, causing his ultimate destruction. With Dark Kahn destroyed, the two realities were freed from the merging and the Rage poisoning them. Dark Kahn's progenitors, Shao Kahn and Darkseid, were also restored upon the creature's demise, but left in the opposite universe with their formidable powers stricken from them. The kombatants deal with Darkseid and banish him to the Netherrealm while Shao Kahn becomes trapped in the Phantom Zone. Combat Characteristics Being a fusion of two of the most powerful beings from two separate universes, Dark Kahn is already exceedingly powerful; enough that his own existence threatens the universes. Though he possess both Shao Kahn's brute strength and sorcery, and Darkseid's Omega Force, his primary ability is his Rage, which Captain Marvel refers to as "kombat rage." He is able to infect anyone with this spiritual influence which causes them to fight with an unquenchable bloodlust against both friend and foe. Though they appear to have a degree of conscious control over themselves, they will always perceive their friends to be their deadliest enemies. A telltale sign is the change in their voice, and their glowing yellow eyes. Though the influence is powerful, it can still be conquered. Special Moves *'Omega Tremor': Dark Kahn begins to roar as he does a huge stomp, creating a huge earthquake. The move is different: Darkseid use his fist into the ground creating a shockwave instead of a stomp. (MKvsDCU) *'Omega Knee': Dark Kahn leaps at his opponent, bashing his knee in their face. (MKvsDCU) *'Omega Force': Dark Kahn leaps high into the air and then comes down like a meteor, creating a shockwave and possibly landing on his opponent. Most of the time he would launch his hands into the air and smash the opponent. (MKvsDCU) *'Charging Spikes': Dark Kahn would shoulder ram his opponent with a streak following behind him, much like Johnny Cage's Shadow moves. (MKvsDCU) *'Upward Shoulder: '''Dark Kahn charges upwards, juggling the opponent. (''MKvsDCU) *'Wrath Hammer Attack': Dark Kahn would summon his Wrath Hammer, seemingly from thin air, and smash his opponent over the head with it. The attack also causes the opponent to be stunned, allowing for a free hit. (MKvsDCU) *'Explosive Blast': Dark Kahn would fire off a meteor like fireball at the opponent from his hands. A unique move in his moveset, it can be similar to Shao Kahn's Explosive Ball. (MKvsDCU) *'Emperor's Shield': Dark Kahn would perform an uppercut like motion that would not only throw up a force field for a split second to deflect projectiles, but could also knock an opponent off his/her feet if physically too close. (MKvsDCU) *'Grab and Punch': Dark Kahn grabs the opponent by the neck and launches a flaming fist at the opponent's head. (MKvsDCU) *'Enrage': Dark Kahn roars as he flashes yellow and causes his Rage Meter to refill fast, much like The Joker's The Funnyman. (MKvsDCU) Other Moves *'Free-Fall Super Move': Dark Kahn summons the Wrath Hammer and does a overhead swing, smashing the opponent down, basically the same as Shao Kahn's. (MKvsDCU) Trivia *Dark Kahn is one of the three most powerful beings in Mortal Kombat ''universe, alongside Onaga and Blaze. **The fusion between the two titans (Shao Kahn and Darkseid) is proof enough how strong he is, being able to merge the two universes by itself and controlling the Rage that has been poisoning the warriors and heroes. He could only be defeated and destroyed by the combined might of Raiden and Superman. * Dark Kahn's ''Enrage special move is actually unused, and only discovered through playing as him through a mod. It is never used by the AI. * Dark Kahn's entire moveset is an amalgam of many attacks of other characters such as Baraka, Wonder Woman, Superman, including Darkseid and Shao Kahn. * For some reasons, Dark Kahn does not use the Omega Beams even he is the fusion of both characters. He seems to have his own moves like his own Omega Tremor and Explosive Blast. * In Mortal Kombat X, Corrupted Shinnok bears a strong resemblance: both have rock-like body with yellow energy showing from cracks of their skin, having a skull face and demonic appearances. Corrupted Shinnok might have drawn inspiration from Dark Kahn's physical attribute. * Dark Kahn is mentioned by Raiden and Sub-Zero in Injustice 2, as they recall the events of Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe during interactions with certain heroes and villians. ** Sub-Zero mentions Dark Kahn in interactions. ** Raiden mentions Dark Kahn when clashing with Darkseid. *In Mortal Kombat 11, Dark Kahn is referenced in the Towers of Time as a tower that features Shao Kahn as the only selectable character. The tower's name is "Dark Kahn". and then he was later mentioned by Joker when he asked Kotal Kahn about on what happened to him. even though Kotal Kahn was unaware about the event of Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:DC Universe Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:God Characters Category:Monsters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe